LOS PETALOS CAYERON PRONTO
by adrinag1
Summary: Anthony es un niño que vive en Lakewood con su madre Rosemary. Cuando ella enferma su vida se vuelve solitaria y es la Tia Abuela Elroy quien cuida y queda a cargo del pequeño. Un homenaje a las Madres en su día...y también para aquellas que lo son de Espíritu! Minific presentado como aporte en la Guerra Florida 2013.


**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

_Este fue un Minific que participó en la Guerra Florida 2013 y es parte de otro Fic que estoy escribiendo de Anthony. Espero y sea de su agrado..._

LOS PETALOS CAYERON PRONTO

Esta remembranza comienza al momento en que Anthony reflexiona sobre la relación que tuvo con su adorada Tia Abuela. Muchos fueron los incidentes entre ambos poco después de la llegada de Candy como miembro de los Ardley.

Pero los recuerdos van mucho más atrás...a los días en que un pequeño atravesaba por momentos difíciles y muy duros. Esos fueron los años en que Anthony necesitaba más que nunca el cariño de la tan estricta anciana.

Emilia Elroy Ardley había sido nombrada como la Presidente de la familia Ardley al morir el abuelo de Anthony, al cual el joven nunca conoció. Se nombró a William como su sucesor, el cual, estaría a la cabeza de tan ilustre familia. Sin embargo, nunca nadie lo había visto y la Sra. Elroy se volvió el rostro de tan enigmático personaje.

Todo asunto familiar y de negocios de la familia se manejaban a través de ella. La Tia Abuela, como cariñosamente se le conocía por las personas más cercanos a ella, se convirtió en la cabeza de los Ardley. Era por este motivo que su presencia intimidaba tanto y como contaba con el respaldo de toda la familia, se ganó el mayor respeto que cualquier otro miembro del clan pudiera tener.

Desde que tuvo memoria, Anthony vivió en Lakewood con su madre mientras su padre viajaba por el mundo. Siendo marino y capitán de un barco, el Sr. Brown se encontraba constantemente de viaje. Fue por esta razón que se decidió que el pequeño y Rosemary vivieran con la Tia Abuela en la Mansión.

En su estancia ahí, Anthony tuvo muy poco contacto con los demás miembros de la familia por lo que la Tia Abuela llego a ser muy querida por el pequeño al ser la única pariente con la que se relacionaba, aparte de su madre.

Recordó que le gustaba jugar por los jardines...corría tras los pájaros y mariposas que visitaban el Rosedal. Muchas veces cuando su madre estaba ocupada cuidando de las rosas, Anthony permanecía a su lado mirándola y así, poco a poco fue aprendiendo el oficio de la jardinería. Al ver el interés del niño, Rosemary le enseñaba gustosa y ambos disfrutaron de muchos momentos felices en mutua compañía.

En ocasiones, Anthony cortaba una rosa y salía corriendo en busca de la Tia Abuela; le gustaba sorprender a la anciana con una flor en sus manos. Emilia al ver el tierno gesto del niño, lo abrazaba con cariño, definitivamente ella se sentía muy ligada a este pequeño.

Fueron momentos muy dichosos y felices para Anthony...por ese entonces, él tendría entr años.

Pero la felicidad no es eterna, una sombra cubrió a la familia Ardley cuando Rosemary cayó enferma y para sorpresa de Anthony, todo en el Mansión cambió por completo. Su madre raramente salía y constantemente tenía que descansar para que no empeorara su salud.

Anthony siendo tan pequeño, no entendía realmente que es lo que acaecía. Quería ver a su madre pero los doctores había ordenado absoluto reposo, por lo que las visitas eran restringidas y la mayor parte del tiempo el niño pasaba el tiempo a solas con la servidumbre o muy pocas veces con la Tia Abuela.

El pequeño constantemente se escabullía para ver a su madre y cuando lo lograba, llevaba consigo una rosa que él mismo había cortado del Rosedal. Pero, para su desgracia, raramente disfrutaba de la compañía de Rosemary ya que dormía casi todo el tiempo. Varias veces se le encontró durmiendo a su lado con una rosa en una mano y con la otra asida a la de su madre.

Al ver este tipo de comportamiento en Anthony, Emilia Elroy se angustiaba; sabía que extrañaba a su madre y esto la preocupaba de sobremanera...no sabía por cuanto tiempo más Rosemary estaría con ellos.

Por otra parte, la Matriarca, siendo cabeza de tan importante familia, tenía muchos asuntos que atender y era poco el tiempo que podía dedicarle al chico. Por lo que esos días fueron muy solitarios para él, apenas y podía verlo un rato por las tardes o en las noches; aunque la anciana trataba de jugar con el niño, sus deberes la mantenían el su oficina la mayor parte del tiempo.

Anthony no comprendía en ese entonces de que se trataba la afanosa vida de su Tia y a veces, traviesamente, interrumpía las tan solemnes reuniones de negocios, corriendo hacia ella llevando consigo una rosa como regalo.

La Sra. Elroy no pudiendo contenerse, recibía al pequeño con un abrazo y una sonrisa. Anthony reía y la abrazaba mientras miraba los rostros confundidos de los presentes. Aún los socios más serios y formales sonreían gustosos ante las expresiones de cariño del pequeño...era como ver a un pequeño ángel irradiando dulzura y ternura.

Pasaron los días y la salud de su madre empeoró al punto de que todos en la Mansión estaban demasiado ocupados para notar que había un pequeño que deambulaba solo por el lugar. Médicos y enfermeras iban y venían de la habitación de su madre y Anthony no alcanzaba a entender el porqué de tanto alboroto; para él, su mamá estaba cansada y tenía que dormir, no comprendió que ella en realidad, estaba agonizando.

Finalmente, el momento tan temido se había presentado; su madre había perdido la batalla contra la enfermedad y estaba a punto de morir. Había llegado el momento en que Rosemary partiría de Lakewood para no volver nunca más.

Ese fatídico día estaba por venir. Sin remedio y ante las circunstancias, una tarde previa a la despedida, Emilia Elroy subió a la habitación de Anthony. Quería explicarle de alguna manera lo que estaba por suceder y definitivamente no le fue fácil el hacerlo.

Al entrar, observó melancólicamente al niño mientras jugaba con el barco de juguete que le había llevado su padre, Anthony al verla corrió a sus brazos y notó que la anciana lo miraba con tristeza.  
-¿Qué te pasa Tia?- inocentemente preguntó

Ella lo miró fijamente y sin poder contenerse más, lo alzó en brazos y abrazándolo hizo un esfuerzo para contener las lágrimas. Cuando por fin pudo dominarse le empezó a decir  
-Hijo, necesito hablar contigo de algo muy serio, por favor escucha atentamente lo que tengo que decirte...- y se encaminó con él hacia el sofá.

Al sentarse, lo acomodó sobre sus piernas y Anthony con sus rostro lleno de curiosidad la miraba atentamente  
-Anthony, tu madre esta muy enferma y pronto nos dejara...partirá muy lejos...- se lo dijo con un aire de tristeza pero controlandose para no llorar frente al niño  
-¿Dónde es muy lejos Tia Abuela?...¿Puedo ir con mamá?, ¿Puedo ir con ella?...-  
-No Anthony...-le dijo dulcemente- tu no puedes ir con tu madre, ella se marchará pronto y lo hará sin ti...- sus ojos se cristalizaron  
-¡Prometo portarme bien...por favor déjame ir con mamá!-

Anthony miraba suplicante a la Tia Abuela y ella no se contuvo más, lo abrazó fuertemente y lloraba desconsoladamente ante el pequeño. Anthony nunca antes la había visto de esta manera y se sintió muy confundido. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus tiernos ojos rodando sobre sus pequeño rostro...comprendió entonces que algo malo le sucedía a su mamá.

La tristeza del momento lo invadió y por la impotencia, empezó a llorar y gritar. Llamaba a su madre al tiempo que trataba de zafarse de Emilia para correr junto a Rosemary. Pero todo fue vano, la Tia no se lo permitió, lo abrazó fuertemente y a pesar de que quería soltarse, no pudo hacerlo.

Anthony lloró por largo rato, no entendía del todo el motivo por el cual no pudiera estar con su mamá y que no se le permitiera verla esa tarde. La Tia Elroy estuvo en la habitación con él y la anciana no se retiró hasta que el pequeño de tanto llorar, cayó rendido por el sueño. Esta actitud en el pequeño la conmocionó mucho, sabía que la despedida no sería fácil para Anthony.

Al día siguiente, la Tia Abuela entró a su habitación a despertarlo...el momento que todos temían se acercaba. El pequeño estaba cansado, había llorado mucho y dormía exhausto por tantas emociones que había tenido del día anterior. Al verlo ahí durmiendo tranquilamente, la anciana sintió que se resquebrajaba por dentro...pronto el pequeño se quedaría sin su madre.

Con mucho auto control y mientras lo acariciaba, Emilia le decía  
-Hijo, despierta...- pausó hasta que el pequeño despertó -Anthony, vamos a ver a tu madre antes de que parta en su viaje...tu padre esta aquí y los dos quieren verte- le dijo dulcemente

Anthony todavía adormilado, se tallaba los ojos con sus pequeñas manos y estiró los brazos para que su Tia lo cargara. Mientras llamaba a la servidumbre quienes lo cambiaron y arreglaron a toda prisa, ella lo acariciaba preparándolo de alguna manera para lo que se vendría.

El niño caminaba de la mano de Emilia pero en cuanto salieron de su habitación, ella había cambiado su rostro dulce y gentil por facciones serias y duras. El pequeño no entendió del todo el porqué de este cambio en ella, pero al entrar en la habitación de su madre se olvidó de todo por completo...lo que vio ahí lo impactó demasiado.

Rosemary estaba en su lecho y su padre estaba sentado en la cama tomando amorosamente su mano; habían varios doctores y enfermeras colocados en fila junto al dosel de la cama. También se encontraban ahí algunas otras personas, Anthony no sabía quienes eran pero no le dio importancia...por fin vería a su mamá!

Se soltó de la Tia Abuela y corrió directo a donde estaban sus padres...Rosemary notó la presencia del pequeño y estiró los brazos para recibirlo, su padre se levantó y dio paso a Anthony quien lloraba y llamaba a su madre.

La joven lo acogió con ternura y todos en la habitación salieron a una señal de ella, quedando solamente el Sr. Brown y la Tia Abuela. Anthony abrazaba a su madre y llorando le suplicaba que lo dejara ir con ella...  
-Anthony...mi pequeño- le habló dulcemente -No puedes venir conmigo, tienes que ser buen chico y cuidar de la Tia Abuela...tu lugar es aquí con ella- continuó diciéndole mientras lo sentaba junto a ella para mirarlo.

Le acarició la cara y limpiándole suavemente las lágrimas agregó  
-Cuando me vaya, tienes que prometer que obedecerás a la Tia Abuela en todo-  
Anthony sólo asentó con la cabeza y se tranquilizó un poco  
-Tu padre tiene un gran barco y necesita navegar por el mundo...así que hemos decidido que te quedarás aquí en Lakewood...-lo miraba tiernamente con un dejo de tristeza, y luego agregó -la Tia cuidara de ti...¿Te gusta la idea de quedarte a vivir aquí y jugar en el Rosedal?-

Su padre quien estaba de pie junto a ellos, no pudo contenerse y se dirigió a la ventana...miraba al jardín con la mirada fija en un punto lejano tratando de controlarse. Anthony miró todo aquello extrañado y no entendía que es lo que pasaba; volteó a mirar a su padre pero él seguía inmutable ante la ventana...se volvió a la Tia Abuela pero ella permanecía de pie con el rostro duro e inexpresivo.

Volviéndose nuevamente a su madre le dijo calladamente  
-Seré un buen chico...obedeceré a la Tia Abuela...y si, me gusta aquí...- luego pensó en algo que tal vez ayudaría e inocentemente continuó  
-¡Si quieres, yo puedo cuidar de las rosas hasta que tú vuelvas Mamá!- concluyó dibujando una sorpresiva sonrisa.

Rosemary al escucharlo no pudo contenerse más y lo abrazó llorando. Por primera vez, Anthony sintió mucho miedo...era el temor de no poder ver nuevamente a su madre y se abrazó de ella firmemente llorando desconsoladamente.

Su padre se acercó rápidamente tratando de tomar a Antony en sus brazos pero el niño se aferraba a su madre, lloraba y gritaba desesperadamente. Cuando por fin pudo zafarlo de los brazos de Rosemary, se lo llevó fuera de la habitación...el chico estiraba los brazos hacia su madre, ella con mucho dolor y débilmente, levantaba la mano llamando a su hijo reiteradamente  
-Anthony...Anthony!-

La Tia Abuela rápidamente salió tras de ellos y le dijo secamente al padre de Anthony  
-Vincent, yo me haré cargo del niño, vuelve al lado de Rosemary-

Sin decir nada, le entregó al niño en sus brazos y entró nuevamente a la habitación. Anthony vio como su madre lo llamaba y él trataba de alcanzarla estirando sus pequeñas manos, pero la Sra. Elroy se lo llevó de ahí y al cerrase la puerta no la pudo ver más.

Fue llevado a su habitación y se le dejó al cuidado de una mucama mientras Emilia Elroy se alejaba rápidamente para volver al lado de su moribunda sobrina.

Anthony estaba inconsolable esa tarde, gritaba y lloraba por su mamá pero todo fue inútil y en vano, se encontraba solo en la habitación tan sólo con la servidumbre. La mucama miraba con pena al infortunado niño, pero nada se podía hacer, era mejor alejarlo del dolor que se respiraba en la habitación de su joven madre.

A las pocas horas, cuando ya se había calmado y estaba en su cama abrazando su almohada, la Tia Elroy entró nuevamente para decirle con un tono melancólico  
-Anthony, tu madre partirá pronto...y quiere despedirse de ti-

Anthony se mostraba un poco más tranquilo, estaba muy extenuado y tan sólo le estiró los brazos a su Tia...todo lo que quería era estar nuevamente con su madre. Se dirigieron a la habitación y como era llevado en los brazos de su Tia, sintió el cálido abrazo que la anciana le propiciaba.

Al llegar, pudo percibir que habían mucho más personas de las que recordaba. Fue llevado directamente al lado de Rosemary y el pequeño se sentó a su lado.

Su madre tenía los ojos cerrados y su semblante era muy pálido, sin embargo, se le veía muy hermosa...parecía que dormía plácidamente. Este fue una imagen que se marcó profundamente en la memoria de Anthony y que recordaría intensamente durante toda su vida.

El pequeño la contemplaba embelesado y con reserva, le tocó el rostro tiernamente; al sentir su cálido roce, Rosemary abrió los ojos muy despacio y lo miró tiernamente. Sabía que el final había llegado y con una sonrisa le dijo  
-Mi pequeño...- susurró mientras lo acariciaba -siempre estaré contigo mi niño...siempre estaré en tu memoria mi pequeño Anthony...- y al decir esto cerró los ojos y su mano cayó sin vida.

Todos empezaron a llorar y rápidamente una enfermera apartó a Anthony. Hubo conmoción en la habitación, los doctores empezaron a revisar los signos vitales de la joven y sólo hubo un movimiento negativo de la cabeza indicando que todo había terminado para la infortunada Rosemary.

El Sr. Brown hizo una señal para que se llevaran al pequeño de la escena lo más pronto posible mientras gruesas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas...su amada esposa había fallecido y no quería que su hijo fuera testigo de su dolor. Rápidamente se lo llevaron de ahí aún cuando el el niño suplicaba llorando que lo dejarán permanecer con su madre.

Ese día Rosemary murió y a Anthony se le permitió verla sólo por un momento, unos instantes antes de partir. Fue un golpe muy duro para el pequeño el perder a su madre a tan tierna edad...esa noche, fue la más difícil en su corta vida ya que por primera vez sintió lo que es perder a un ser querido.

Dos días después se llevaba a cabo el funeral, Anthony estaba muy callado y ensimismado durante sepelio. Su inocencia no le permitía del todo comprender lo que pasaba, así que sólo permaneció muy retraído al lado de la Tia Abuela...no se soltaba de la mano de la anciana y se aferraba firmemente a ella.

La Sra. Elroy entendió la angustia del pequeño por lo que permaneció a su lado todo ese día. Y durante la siguiente semana, se le vio acompañándolo desde la mañana hasta el anochecer.

Vincent Brown partió de Lakewood poco después y fue muy poco el tiempo que compartió con su pequeño hijo. Casi no habló con él y al despedirse tampoco dijo mucho, sólo un abrazo fue lo que el niño recibió de su padre antes de marcharse. Anthony aunque extrañado, se había acostumbrado a esta actitud por parte de él, así que su partida no fue tan emotiva y por tanto no le afectó demasiado.

Hubo mucho movimiento en la Mansión durante las siguientes semanas y mucha gente desconocida para Anthony iba y venía; más que nunca la Tia Abuela se encontraba ocupada con los negocios familiares, pero aún así trataba de darse el tiempo para estar con el pequeño.

Aunque a veces, sólo lo veía un poco antes de ir a dormir. Aún así, ella llegaba a su habitación con una sonrisa que era bien recibida, ya que su presencia era anhelada impacientemente por el niño durante todo el día.

Como su madre le había pedido cuidar de la Tia Elroy, esto Anthony lo tomó seriamente... así que empezó a llevarle diariamente a la anciana una rosa del jardín y se le hizo costumbre.

En cierta ocasión y ya de noche, después de un ajetreado día sin poder verlo, la cansada Sra. Elroy se dirigió a la habitación de Anthony. Aún sabiendo que el niño estaría ya durmiendo, quiso ir a verlo antes de retirarse a descansar.

Entró sigilosamente, descubriendo con sorpresa al chico durmiendo con una rosa en su pequeña mano...la había estado esperando por largo tiempo y sin más, se quedó dormido. Esto conmovió a Emilia Elroy de sobremanera, dándose cuenta de que eran muy fuertes los lazos de cariño que lo unían a su sobrino.

Enternecida por su gesto, se acercó dándole la más suave de las caricias...Anthony se despertó y con una tierna sonrisa la miraba feliz  
-No me olvidé de mi promesa Tia...toma, no pude darte la rosa, estuviste ocupada todo el día- dejó escapar un pequeño bostezo -...pero como prometí a mamá, ahora tengo que ser bueno contigo...- se lo decía al tiempo que se tallaba los ojos con su manita tratando de alejar el pesado sueño que tenía.

La Tia Abuela quien había estado tan dura últimamente en sus expresiones y gestos por el duelo que llevaba, rompió en llanto frente al niño cubriendo su rostro con la mano...por primera vez Anthony vio la vulnerabilidad de su estricta Tia.

Instintivamente sólo la abrazó y ella hizo lo mismo quedando ambos atrapados en este sutil e imborrable gesto. Los dos compartían desde ese momento una gran soledad y fue desde entonces que Anthony se dio cuenta de que la Tia Abuela sería su única compañía.

Pasaron los días y éstos se convirtieron en semanas. Poco a poco Anthony comenzó con el cuidado de las rosas de su madre con la ayuda de los jardineros para preservarlas y aprendió de ellos el oficio de jardinería. El pequeño sentía que ésta era la única conexión que tendría con ella y por lo tanto cuidaba de lo que Rosemary tanto amaba.

Con el tiempo, la Sra. Elroy se vio más ocupada que nunca y pronto sus visitas al pequeño se fueron hicieron más esporádicas de lo que a Anthony le hubiera gustado. Así ambos, con el paso de los meses, se fueron alejando...Anthony iba creciendo mientras ella pasaba más y más tiempo en su residencia en Chicago.

La lamentable soledad que Anthony padecía, fue felizmente transformada en alegría con la llegada de Stear y Archie. La Tia Abuela lo había decidido así, los tres jovencitos se harían mutua compañía...ya que los hermanos no podían acompañar a sus padres en los largos viajes que hacían por el mundo debido al trabajo del Sr. Cornwell como embajador.

En mutuo acuerdo por parte de sus padres y de la Tia Elroy, los dos hermanos fueron llevados al lado del otrora solitario Anthony, estableciendo permanentemente su residencia en la Mansión de Lakewood.

Los tres primos estaban felices con esta decisión y de inmediato se identificaron, llegando a ser como hermanos. Conforme iban creciendo, los tres primos vivieron muchos momentos de alegría y aunque cada uno de ellos contaba con un carácter y manera de ser distinta, se llevaban muy bien.

Debido a que los asuntos de negocios de la familia Ardley requerían cada vez más la presencia de la Sra. Elroy en la gran ciudad, ésta optó por mudarse definitivamente a Chicago. Con este cambio, los tres jovencitos tan sólo la verían durante las celebraciones y los grandes eventos familiares.

Aunque, para desconocimiento de ellos y de toda la familia, había otro motivo tras la ausencia de la Tia Abuela en Lakewood y el asunto en cuestión era de suma importancia. Se trataba de la presencia de otro jovencito, del cual nadie sabía su existencia y que llegó a ser el principal objetivo y propósito en la vida de la anciana.

En sus manos estaba la educación y formación de quien sería el futuro Presidente de la familia; la estricta Emilia Elroy dedicaría todo su tiempo, esmero y esfuerzo para que William A. tomara algún día posesión del tan poderoso emporio y llegara a ser el Patriarca del clan Ardley.

Bajo esta consideración y dando todas las prioridades a William, los caminos de Anthony y de la Sra. Elroy se apartaron. Sin embargo, con el paso de los años, el cariño de Anthony hacia su querida Tia Abuela, permaneció invariable. Sabía que le debía mucho a la anciana que cuidó de él al quedar huérfano de madre y sin la compañía de su ausente padre.

Años después, Emilia Elroy regresó a vivir a Lakewood y para su sorpresa descubrió que su sobrino ya no era el dulce niño de antaño. Había crecido mucho y para entonces Anthony era ya un adolescente. Fue entonces que la relación entre ellos dio un giro inesperado.

Muchas cosas cambiaron con la llegada de una jovencita al núcleo familiar de los Ardley. Fue tanto el cambio que se dio en la conducta del jovencito hacia su Tia, que hasta llegó a ponerlos de frente en una confrontación que ninguno de los dos jamás llegaron a imaginar.

Anthony defendía con firmeza el bienestar de Candy quien en ese entonces vivía con sus parientes. Los malos entendidos con la familia Leagan y la chica llegaron a ser motivo para que Anthony, Stear y Archie salieran a su defensa. Por azahares del destino, muchos incidentes ocurrieron para que la estricta Tia Elroy tuviera una muy mala opinión de la joven, aún cuando la chica no fuera en absoluto la responsable.

El joven Brown defendería a la pequeña ante todos, más aún si se trataba de hacerlo frente a su querida Tia quien era la persona que más la desaprobaba. Y eso fue exactamente lo que ocurrió...ambos se enfrascaron en discusiones por la joven y la tensión fue en aumento hasta que Candy fue adoptada por los Ardley.

Pero con la presencia de Candy en Lakewood, las prioridades de Anthony cambiaron totalmente y con tristeza, Emilia Elroy descubrió que el corazón de su amado sobrino pertenecía a alguien más...desde ese momento el joven se interesaba cada día más en la hija adoptiva del Sr. Williams y ella pasó a un segundo plano en la vida del joven Brown.

Este fue uno de los tantos motivos por los cuales la Tia Abuela miraba con desconfianza a Candy...muy en el fondo sintió que ella le había robado el cariño de su sobrino predilecto, su querido Anthony!

Aún con todas las desavenencias entre ellos, el cariño de Anthony por la Tia Elroy, se mantuvo férreo e inquebrantable. Por eso, Anthony trataba por todos los medios en hacerle ver a Candy que la Tia Abuela no era era una mala persona y que sólo escondía su soledad con su enérgica postura. Esto se lo decía para que la chica se acercara más a la anciana y así empezaran a congeniar.

Todo parecía ir bien, las cosas empezaron a cambiar para bien y todos disfrutaron de la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia...aquella chiquilla huérfana que trabajó como mucama, llegó a ser la heredera del Honorable Sr. Williams.

Sin embargo los eventos dieron un giro inesperado. Las vidas de todos en la Mansión de Lakewood se transformarían radicalmente y nunca más volverían a ser las mismas.

Todo cambió drástica y violentamente cuando el destino decidió separar a Anthony de todos a quienes él tanto quería, incluida su querida y amada Tia Abuela, durante una soleada tarde y bajo un viento suave en un día de Otoño...


End file.
